Humanification
by ZelotOneShotter
Summary: When Ultimate Power is given human form.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was something that was floating around in my head, a what if this happened scenario, which is essentially what ALL fanfics are, if we readers and watchers of our various fandoms didn't have what if ideas running through our heads, fanfiction wouldn't exist.

I write this for my OWN enjoyment, if you like it or not that's on you, not me.

Throw in the standard Disclaimer...

And we're off!

* * *

The instant It's eyes opened, It was made aware of a few things, one and the most prevalent amongst all of them was that It was a **he** now, and from the impacting collision of a soul tearing act of magic with intent to split ones soul and the equal sacrificing of another's soul for the salvation of another beings soul, **he** , Magic, was given sentience on the plane of existence that human beings dwelled.

Of which, on this tier of reality, those that cold feel and use It's power, called magicals, existed.

 **Magic** , had been born into human form.

Unfortunately for the boy's mother, whom Magic looked at lying dead on the floor in front of **him** , her soul magic sacrificial ritual of protection hadn't worked as she had wanted and her son, who's body **Magic** now inhabited, had had his soul taken from his body never to be seen again.

'What a shame…' **Magic** thought a moment before taking another look around, sensing all around **him** the active magics of the magical people around **him**.

The first thing that **Magic** sensed was a perverse taint emanating from a point on **his** newly acquired forehead. With a scowl that had no place on a 15 month old baby, **Magic** banished the taint with neigh but a thought before another revelation truck **him**.

 **He** was _alive_ and _thinking_.

Before moments ago, **Magic** just _was_ , existing without thought, without will of its own only able to observe what magicals on this plane of existence were doing with **his** great gift.

But now… now **Magic** could _feel_ the softness on the blanket in the crib **he** was sitting in; could _ponder_ , to actually _think_ about anything instead of just observing, **he** could be _seen_ and _heard,_ presenting **him** with an opportunity that **he** had never had before in **his** eons of existence.

 **Magic** was, for the first time ever, _free_.

With this revelation came with it a troubling thought, a cosmic Inner Eye of Divination opening within his newly acquired mind with but a thought, as it bombarded his consciousness of the countless futures that could be.

This action, never having been done before, ever… resulted in an anomaly never seen.

A vertical slit cracked open at the centre of the baby's forehead, though no blood bled from it, before opening to reveal an Eye, the True Inner Eye of the Divine, .

It was an eye like no other, an iris with a ripple pattern covering its entire cornea, turned to the lightning bolt scar that rested ominously right next to it.

The Eye, that which Knew everything about everything and anything that was or would be.

Using this Eye that Magic had willed into existence, Magic came to understand what had happened to facilitate **his** incarnation into the human physical dimension.

Soul magic was afoul with this newly acquired body, which was unacceptable, especially two acts of soul magic that conflicted against each other.

The two acts of soul magic on this body were like oil and water, they would never mix, and would tear this body apart.

This would not do, at all.

Taking one of **his** small tiny hands, **Magic** touched **his** forehead where the soul magic resided and observed it, noting the size and power of the magic in the mark on his forehead.

'Whoever this belongs to, they've created more than this one to prevent dying .' a flare of the Inner Eye showed **Magic** the purpose of the soul magic in the scar; **Magic** mulling over the best way to deal with it.

'This one _person_ is, and _would be_ responsible for the near total destruction of all that touch my gift, I cannot allow that to come to pass.' With **his** mind made up, **Magic** touched one of **his** tiny fingers to the scar, sending a pulse through its tethering link to its creator, shattering it with the barest of thoughts. The scar on **his** forehead vanished in its entirety, leaving behind clean unblemished skin.

The fallout of the cascade failure of the soul magic that **Magic** had destabilised on **his** forehead was instantaneous, as the soul magic in **his** scar deteriorated; **Magic** felt the same thing happening to several items similar to **his** scar due to the feedback of the sudden destruction of the one on **his** forehead, a leather bound book, a ring, a cup, a locket and a diadem all had the soul magic imbued within them collapse and fade away, leaving their creator without any anchors to leash him to the living world.

With no horcrux tethering him to the land of the living, the self-styled Lord Voldemort, in wraith form gave a piercing shriek as he faded away from the mortal world, never to be seen or heard from ever again.

Witches and wizards branded with Voldemort's skull and snake mark felt the mark, which had faded to barely there but still visible, gave gasps of shock as they watched and felt their master vanish from the mortal plain, a few screaming in horror that their marks of devotion to their master had vanished completely.

With the _man_ with the shattered soul dealt with, **Magic** got up on **his** small pair of legs and levitated himself out of the cot he'd been residing, taking note of a slender piece of wood that the now destroyed man had used to cast magic with, discarded on the floor to the side of the destroyed room.

'That has to go too.' With but a touch of **his** will, **Magic** had the wand that had ended so many lives, fly into his tiny hands. On contact, with but a thought, the wood and its core disintegrated into particles, blowing away in a unseen but gentle breeze.

This made **Magic** realize something else as well, the entire room was missing its roof and **he** could hear noise from outside getting louder.

 **He** could not stay here any longer.

With this thought in mind, **Magic** turned **his** thoughts to the Eye of Divinity which was darting around the room erratically on his forehead, to see what was to come of this nights events if **he** remained here and was spotted by those touched with his gift.

Whether it was by the those rushing to his current location, or others later on after he departed, the results weren't good.

With this knowledge, Magic made his choice.

With this decision made, **Magic** , in the reanimated body of deceased 15 month old Harry James Potter, faded out of sight, soundlessly, just as thundering footsteps grew louder and louder.

 **His** last thoughts, before vanishing from Godric's Hollow, were of a silent farewell to the lady who's sacrifice had given **him** _true_ life.

Now **he** had to, like every other sentient being, figure out what to do with it.

* * *

AN: anyone may flame me for writing something so Godly, I don't give a damn, for one because i am not a professional writer, as i said up top, i do this for fun, my fun, not yours, and i like such stories.

Now i realise that this has Harry down as a character, when in fact he's actually dead, but Magic is using his baby body so...yeah, it still counts.

Yes i know, before you say it, the Eye of Truth... it was there and sooo tempting, i couldn't help myself, i just had to.

I may or may not continue with this, depends on my muse, in this regard i take after DZ2, i may noy read the slash stuff they write but a lot of their other stuff is really good.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Back again, and so quickly, well when your on a roll, your on a roll.

Don't get used to it, writing stories while smooth sailing sometimes, can come into some pretty rough waters, or what writers that write for fun, like myself, like to term as Writers Block.

* * *

 **Magic** reappeared, far above the destroyed home, floating motionlessly in the air, out of sight to all below.

[You are going to be annoying.]

 **Magic** rolled **his** baby green eyes at these words.

"You know my manifesting in this realm is not of _my_ doing Death, but whilst I _am_ here I _will_ do what _I_ will because _I_ have the _will_ to do it, like for starters… taking away that which power's your little trinkets. You may have gifted them, but it is by _my_ power that they operate and mine alone."

[…]

"Look, I gave you the Splintered One, and I'm going to take away those trinkets of yours, what else _do_ you want? Just go back to your whispering curtain." Magic felt the presence of Death dissipate before sighing.

There was so much to do, or rather so much **he** wished **he** could do.

Doing most of them though would destroy the planet though…

"My Gifted are too set in their ways, too warped by their _intent_ given power to appreciate, to properly understand." **Magic** sighed, **his** baby body glowing a dull grey before **his** body began to change.

Being the physical manifestation of all magical power in the world, put in a human baby's body would not do, so **Magic** changed it.

Any adult witch or wizard would argue that what **Magic** was doing was impossible with magic, but **Magic** had no limitations to its power, so things like Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration could take a hike.

 **Magic** took the atoms, the very building blocks of all matter, that floated around **him** and took it within **himself** and like a tree growing in fast forward, **Magic's** small body began to grow.

As **Magic's** body developed, **he** banished the pyjamas that **he** was wearing, preferring to go starkers until **he** was finished with **his** transformation.

Would **he** have allowed anyone to see this metamorphosis, they would have called **him** the Ultimate Metamorphagus.

To which Magic would smile and thank them for the compliment. There was nothing, magically speaking, that **he** couldn't do.

 **Magic** halted **his** growth after a few moments, capping **his** height at exactly Seven feet tall before materialising a grey glowing robe around **his** person.

Looking at the scene below, **Magic** watched a man rush into the house looking for signs of life from those that inhabited it.

=^o.o^=

"Lily! James!" Sirius Black barked out in panic as he raced through the Potter's cottage house at Godric's Hollow. Near immediately the Heir to the House of Black caught sight of his best friend James lying stiff on the floor next to the stairs.

Swallowing a sob of despair at seeing his brother in all but blood dead on the floor, Sirius raced upstairs to the nursery where Lily had kept Harry.

There he saw the prone body of his best friends wife next to a dark robe pooled on the floor… in front of an… empty cot!

Harry wasn't here!?

What had happened to Harry?

About to run out the house on a mad hunt for his godson he was halted by the appearance of Rubius Hagrid, the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Sirius! Wha's happen' 'ere?" the gentle half giant demanded, eyeing the blown off roof and seeing and having passed the dead bodies of Lily and James.

"What does it bloody look like, Hagrid?! Lily and James are dead and Harry is missing! I don't know how but I think that Voldemort's gone." Sirius stated, his sensibilities seemingly taking a leave of absence, the loss of three of the most important things in his life either dead or missing.

Hagrid face scrunched in confusion.

"Missin'? Lil Harry's no' wit; ya?" the burley half giant asked, before the tail end of Sirius words caught up with his brain.

"The Dark Lord's gone?" Hagrid asked, his disbelief almost palpable.

"No one else I know would wear a dark robe like that Hagrid! But that's not important! Harry's missing, remember!?" Sirius barked.

"Are yeh sure yeh don' have 'im Sirius?" Hagrid asked again. This was the wrong thing to ask.

"Does it bloody look like I have Harry with me Hagrid?! Why are you even here? How did you even know how to get here? Peter only shared the secret with Lily James and myself!" Sirius demanded, making Hagrid confused again.

"Pe'er? But Dumbledore said 'ou 'ere the secret keeper." The large man muttered, confused at what he was hearing.

Despite the situation Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, I was so smug that that would work, I was so blind… I convinced Lily and James to switch keepers from me to Peter to throw everyone off… and what did that get us, Lily and James dead and Harry missing." Even just saying that freshly inflicted wound, whilst standing around Lily's corpse made Sirius weep, Hagrid joining in, letting out a sniff and a sob of his own.

The two men stood there wallowing for a brief moment before Sirius got a hold of himself, he could get shitfaced after he's found his godson.

"Answer me Hagrid, how did you get here? None of us gave you the secret! And why are you here at all? How did you know?" Sirius demanded.

"Dumbledore told me to come get Harry and bring 'im to 'im at Privet Drive in Surrey." Hagrid answered making Sirius go stiff.

"…Privet Drive…? The… the Dursley's?! What in Merlin's name is that man thinking?" Sirius asked, scandalised at what he was hearing from Hagrid. Shaking his head to clear that thought Sirius withdrew his wand from its holster on his wrist and cast a detection charm to find anyone else in the house.

There was no reaction.

"Well it doesn't matter, Harry's not here, there's no one here but you and me…it doesn't matter now anyway." Sirius slumped, palming and rubbing his face, unsure of what to do now.

There was silence for a few moments before another thought entered Sirius' head, his eyes hardening with conviction. Taking his wand and levitating the dark robe on the floor into his arms, being mindful of any potential curses; Sirius turned back to Hagrid.

"Ok Hagrid, here's what we'll do, I'm going to go the Ministry with this," he indicated the robe on his arm. "And inform them of what's happened here, you can take my bike to Surrey and tell Dumbledore what's happened. With the Ministry's help we'll find Harry, even if we have to rip this country apart to do it." Done talking Sirius sprinted from the ruined building leaving Hagrid.

The half giant, still shedding quiet tears over what had happened in the last few hours, felt a sense of dread overcome him.

He had no way of completing the task set to him by Albus Dumbledore.

And he had to deliver bad news on top of that!

Neither man had even the slightest inclination that the absolute worst (or best depending on who you talked to) had befallen the last child of the Potter family.

 **Magic** , in **his** newly aged body, watched on as Hagrid mounted the motorbike enchanted to fly, and after a few quick twitches from **his** Eye, decided to go to the destination in where Hagrid was bound for, **his** body soundlessly fading out of sight and away from Godric's Hollow.

* * *

AN: The sequence of events were never very well hashed out on the night the Potter's were attacked, and a few things never really made sense, like exactly how many people were let in on the Godric's Hollow secret.

Suppose that Hagrid caught Sirius with Harry as he left the property, thus outside the boundary of the fidelius charm, but there was supposed to be a gathering crowd. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but if the Primary Secret Keeper is alive and there is no secret written on a slip of paper for it to be shared, then how the hell does a group begin to gather toward a place that should be next to impossible to see.

Additionally there's this blood charm that Dumble's has spouted on throughout the series, if it was so ancient and powerful how the hell did he know how to anchor it within 6ish hours?

With Magic basically a Magical Jesus with practically no limit to what he can do so many things could happen at Privet Drive when Magic meets Dumbles for the first time.

I could go on and on, but that would serve no purpose, except to raise the length of the post, and really who wants to be let down with an AN half the length of the actual update, because who really reads these things.

But assuming you are, here's a question; if you could, what Name would you give a magical Jesus in the body of Harry Potter, and no, I won't just call him Harry.

Because I can only assume it can get mighty confusing for you to read when the word magic is written so bloody often, whether its in bold to denote the being himself or magic in general.

And another, do you think I am killing it a bit with this Inner Eye of Truth shtick?

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

AN: back again so soon, who would have thought?

Well if you want people to read the stories you write you gotta keep them in the first few pages of updated stories, which is what I'm trying to do here.

Heh

=^o.o^=

Magic faded into the physical spectrum, on a paved footpath in Surrey, taking in the sights around him.

'Someone's been playing with my gift.' **Magic** thought within moments as **he** felt a schema for a set of wards near **his** location. 'This power holds the marks of sacrifice, just like that which caused my creation… the intent however…'

 **Magic** , unlike anybody else, didn't just _see_ magic, cast, enchanted or any other forms that a magical might use their, **his** power in, **he** could read the intent behind it.

'These wards have been erected with the desire to hide others with my gift from finding this location… and to fester dislike towards those of my gift from those without it…and all of it done with the stick of Elder that Death tricked the Brother's Three into taking as a prize for beating his little quiz.'

The Eye of Truth flared.

'Albus…Percival Wulfric Brian…Dumbledore, such a… Supreme Schemer…' Magic thought, looking on as the tall thin man, with silver hair and a beard so long it reached his waist, dressed in robes of a mix of red, blue and purple, retrieved a device from his robes, proceeding to use it to extinguish the lights of the street lamps of Privet Drive, to bathe the immediate area in the cover of darkness.

As the aged man walked down the stretch of road towards Privet Drive, he paused hearing a meow from a cat, turning to see a tabby cat sitting on the nature strip of house number 4.

"Minerva, thank you for coming." The aged man said with a glint in his eye. "Though I don't think I've ever seen a cat sit so still before, you may wish to work on that in the future." He added, bemused.

The tabby cat gave a brief hiss before pouncing forward, morphing into a woman mid leap.

"Good evening Albus… now can you explain to me why you requested to me to meet you, here of all places?" the once cat, now lady asked.

"Alas my dear, a great tragedy has occurred…the Potter's have been attacked by Lord Voldemort, none but little Harry survived." The Hogwarts Headmaster answered.

McGonagall, unprepared for such news, reacted to the words spoken as if they were a physical blow, her eyes wide in shock and her mouth hanging open.

Whatever she had been expecting, being told that two of her most favoured past students had been killed definitely wasn't it.

"H-how?" was all that McGonagall was able to get out amidst her shock.

"Alas my dear, I do not know… as far as I was aware they were safe under the fidelius charm cast at Godric's Hollow."

"The fidelius charm…? Then that means that…"

"Indeed. There was a conspirator within our ranks, working for Voldemort." Dumbledore answered.

"You said that Lily and James are dead…what happened to their son? What happened to Harry?" Minerva asked, a little scared to find out, there had been so many deaths in the last few months from Death Eater attacks she didn't know how they were going to cope.

The war had taken so much...

"That my dear, is a mystery."

"Why? How?" the sots-woman demanded

"As much as this sounds like fantasy… dear Harry destroyed Lord Voldemort." Minerva stared at Dumbledore in a stupor.

"What?"

"In an astounding bout of luck, it seems that something happened tonight, that when Lord Voldemort cast the killing curse at Harry after killing his parents, the boy reflected the curse back at him." Dumbledore answered, sowing the seeds for the legend of the Boy Who Lived, using a low powered, wandless compulsion charm to make sure Minerva took it at face value.

"What's more astounding, as impossible as it appears, not only did Harry destroy Voldemort, but the Killing Curse failed, leaving only a scar on the boy's forehead." Dumbledore revealed to his Deputy, continuing his compulsion, thankful that it was just the two of them present at the time.

"This sounds like pure fantasy Albus, how can a boy not even out of diapers destroy He Who Must Not Be Named?" Minerva asked, as such a notion was too impossible to comprehend.

"I assure you my dear, that it is true." Albus said, trying to placate the woman, concluding his charm, hoping that the effect stuck.

"Then where is Harry Potter?" was her next question, as near a demand as she was ever going to get when speaking to Albus.

"I sent Hagrid retrieve him, and bring the boy here." Albus answered.

"Hagrid?" Minerva asked, baffled. Don't get her wrong, she had no ill will towards the large man but Hagrid wasn't exactly the most sensible of people at times, especially after an attack that took the lives of two people inundated to the Order of the Pheonix, like what had just happened tonight.

"Do you really think it wise to trust Hagrid, of all people, with something like that? Lily and James have just been killed!" McGonagall said, her voice rising in line with her panic.

"Ah Minerva, I would trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore answered.

A noise sounded, way off in the distance, drawing both Albus' and Minerva's attention to the sky, watching as a man on a motorcycle was flying through the air right at them, the noise growing by the second.

Minerva scrunched her face in distaste as the tyres on the bike impacted the road, generating a high pitched screech of burning rubber that caused a fair amount of discomfort to her ears.

Dumbledore and McGonagall watched on as the bike went down the street, coming to a stop a dozen meters away from where the two of them were standing

"Oops." Hagrid said, embarrassed at his bumbled landing, he'd just been given the flying bike, how could he possibly know how to land it properly with no practice.

Dismounting the enchanted bike, Hagrid walked a slow, subdued pace towards Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore sir, an' you Professor McGonagall." Hagrid greeted them, his nerves rising as the seconds ticked by, feeling the judging gaze of Dumbledore on him, making him feel even worse.

"Hagrid, where did you get that bike?" was Minerva's immediate first question, beating Albus' to the punch by the barest fraction of a second.

"Sirius Black gave i' ta me, ta help me get 'ere whilst 'e went ta the Ministry." Hagrid answered the Scotswoman, trying his best not to look at Dumbledore.

This had Albus on alert, especially as the older man noticed that the large man wasn't carrying anything with him, expressly against what Albus had asked of the large man.

"You _were_ _there_ Hagrid? You _saw_ Sirius Black? What about Harry?" McGonagall asked/demanded, her questions firing fast, making the half giant squirm in place even more.

"Go' there as Sirius was leavin', was all frantic sayin' tha' Lily an' James 'ere dead an' 'arry was missin'; 'e said tha' You Know Who was gone an' all tha' was left was a black robe in 'arry's room where mos' o' the room an' roof 'ere blown off." Hagrid explained.

"Excuse me Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked, not believing what he was hearing, finally able to get a word in edge wise.

Hagrid however was on a roll, his adrenaline pumping on high had the added effect that he disregarded Dumbledore's query and kept going.

"'e told me tha' he wasn' the Secret Keeper, tha' 'e convinced Lily an' James ta switch ta Peter a' the las' momen'. Then 'e took the black cloak an' lef' for the Ministry, tellin' me ta take 'is bike ta meet ya here."

"What?!" Minerva exclaimed, in outrage from what she was hearing.

"An' he was real confused abou' 'ow an' why I was there…and when I tol' 'im I was ta bring Harry ta Surrey ta you he was real upse', asking wha' you were thinkin' takin' Harry ta someone named Dursley."

The Dursley name saw Minerva send a scandalized look to her boss, an unwelcome feeling in the pit of Dumbledore's gut beginning to fester.

"The _Dursley's_?! _That's_ who lives here?! _Petunia_ Dursley?! Lily's sister?! Albus I was Lily's Head of House for seven years, and throughout that time every time her sister came up… that girl hated her sister, why the stories Lily told me after coming back from summer break were awful." Minerva grimaced in remembrance of those times, before her mind snapped back to the here and now.

"You were going to leave a _magical baby_ in the hands of a woman that _abhors magic_!?" she hissed. Dumbledore though seemed unfazed by Minerva's diatribe, cleverly hiding the unease he was feeling.

"My dear Minerva, she is Harry's only living blood relative and the best possible place to offer young Harry the necessary protections from those who follow Voldemort, outside of the magical world is the safest place for him to stay…until he is ready." Albus replied defensively, trying to placate his deputy.

"Protections that are next to useless unless he can be found! We should be out there looking for him instead of standing around here! Or finding Petigrew so we can find out how You Know Who found the Potter's in the first place!" McGonagall near shouted, before taking a quick breath to steady herself, she was getting far too riled up.

Unexpectedly, a ripple of power burst from the house of 4 Privet Drive, said ripple washing over Dumbledore, Minerva and Hagrid causing them all to stagger unsteadily, nearly forcing them off their feet.

Instantly Minerva drew her wand, a myriad of spells on the tip of her tongue, ready for anything; an action mirrored by Dumbledore.

"Wha' was tha'?" Hagrid asked, quite a bit unnerved, grabbing at an umbrella in one of his giant coat's pockets.

"The blood wards… they collapsed…" Albus said, completely dumbstruck; this wasn't supposed to happen! How could his carefully crafted ward schema collapse like this? He'd planned them out meticulously, with the added boost of the Elder Wand no less, they were supposed to be infallible!

This shouldn't have happened!

"I don't see anyone here with the required power that could do that, how did they fail so spectacularly?" Albus asked himself, totally stumped.

 **"** Your wards collapsed, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, because I _willed_ them to; they were not going to do anyone living _any_ good, so I dismissed them. They were, by your own doing, playing with powers that concern my creation, such power is not meant to be left to the wiles of those that don't know what they're doing. **"** A fourth voice said, making the three people standing on the street tense in alarm.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Minerva growled out.

Several meters to their left, a man in a glowing grey robe with shoulder length black hair, with green glowing eyes faded into their line of sight, making both Minerva and Albus instantly point wands point directly at him.

There had been no sound of apparition, where had this man come from?

How long had he been there?

Instantly what drew the attention of all three Hogwarts staff was the third rippled eye in the centre of the man's forehead, an eye that twitched erratically from side to side without pause. This unusual visual had Albus and Minerva grip their wands tighter in agitation, Hagrid doing the same with his umbrella.

As they looked upon this grey garbed man, they all felt a hesitance within themselves, their magic was _resisting_ their wills, such a feeling alarming them all tremendously, they had never experienced a feeling like it in their lives.

Who was this man, and why did he look so much like James Potter with a 3rd eye on his forehead?

=^o.o^=

AN: Magic is met for the first time by magicals, what will their reactions be?

I see I've acquired a few alerts and favourites to this story, so if its not too much to ask, maybe a review telling me what drew your attention, what you liked so far or maybe something you wish to see happen.

As a writer, a fanfic writer at that, I crave reviews, it doesn't take all that long to submit a comment after you finish reading a chapter.

The reviews we writers receive are like gold to our eyes when we read them and make us so happy, they help encourage us to keep at it and publish again for more feedback, thus continuing the cycle.

That being said...

R&R

(Not that I'm begging or anything...)


End file.
